samsonadzeebifandomcom-20200214-history
Seriebi
SEZONI 1 *0. rogor sheqmna samsonadzeebi (How Create a Samsonadzes) *1. samsaxuri bankshi 1tetris gamo ar daagvianot (Work on Bank For 1 Monet) *2. droxa ar gaiyida (Please get me Oway Cow) *3. brdzola kinoze (qeto da kote) *4. matyuara shen, shen martla matyuara, mcxvenia (You're a the Evil) *5. ormagi gela (Double Gela) *6. 3054 G2S1 *7. dodos vakacia (Dodo's Vacation) *8. es dzarcvaa! (That's Evil-Team) *9. gela asrulebs ocnebebs (Gelatown's First Land of Santa's Surprise) *10. boroti samsonadzeebis ojaxi (Evil Samsonadzeebi's Family) *11. Simpsonebi samsonadzeebshi (Simpsons on My Family) *12, 13. ra aris bedoba nawili 1 da 2 *14. bevri fuli ojaxshi (Most Money in Family) *15. fantastikuri dzala ojaxshi (Most Power on Family) *16. diktatoruli yinuli (Dictatoring Ice) *17. lavas miwa (Hot-Lava-Land) *18. boroti daqali dodos (Evil Dodo's Girlfriend) *19. axali shvili *20. ucxoplanetelebis nadiroba *21. olimpiuri tamashi - gela *22. zarmaci da uqnara shvili *23. brdzola dodos borot daqalze *24. king-burger *25. shorena cashi *26. samsonadzeebo hahaha *27. gadarchena shorenas *28. samsonadze-reinjeri *29. samsomonebi *30. tiaufiaumiau SEZONI 2 * 1-4. Samsonologia (Samsonology) filmi * 5. Abra-geladabra * 6. tiafiaumiau 2 * 7. Gela Deegde (Gela Sit Down) * 8. Spec-Gela (Spec-Gela) * 9. klaustrofobianebi * 10. gel-anime * 11. anti-gela * 12-15. patara ibadeba filmi * 16. Samsovision * 17. Kote Kombo nawili 1 * 18. Kote Kombo nawili 2 * 19. omi rusettan * 20. namdvilad dashlilni * 21. gatexili gela seria * 22-25. iGela filmi Sezoni 3 *1-5. Roca Shterebi Ertmanets Ejaxeba filmi *6. Master Pixis Tyuili *7. paraskevi 13 *8. Arxebis Damcheri nawili 1 *9. Arxebis Damcheri nawili 2 *10. Kater Kote *11. Conis Aconva *12. Mamachemis Namcxvari *13. Kontaktinatorebi *14. Gela Miuzikli nawili 1 *15. Gela Miuzikli nawili 2 *16. Simpsonebi Samsonadzeebshi 2 *17. Pixis Damtvreva *18. Anti-Gelas konkursi *19. Stum(o)ri *20. Ar Gaxvide *21. Gela Gtxov Mecekve *22. Shterni *23. Gadasvla nawili 1 *24. Gadasvla nawili 2 *25. Michveva nawili 1 *26. Michveva nawili 2 SEZONI 4 *1. xilis nayini 2 (Pop in the Ice-Cream Sicles 2) *2. modernizacia niutentahausis (Niutentahouse Goes Digital) *3-4. male iqneba informacia *5. geltantik fantastik (Geltantinc Fantistic) *6. tiaufiaumiau 4 (Teow-Feow-Meow 4) *7. male iqneba informacia *8. sicilis ataki (Laugh Attack) *9-11. male iqneba informacia *12. virusi (The Virus) *13. samsonadzeebi namdvili ar aris, kompiutershi sheqmnilia *14. droismanqana (TimeMachine) *15-18. male iqneba informacia *19. samsonadze gela gaakvirvebs yvelas vashingtons da moskovs *20-50. male iqneba informacia Sezoni 5 a es aris anbani b es aris boifrendi g es aris gorila d es aris dodo e es aris era v es aris vakansia z es aris zero th es aris thekla i es aris irma k es aris kolumbia l es aris lari m es aris milioni n es aris nemsi o es aris oh! p es aris pleieri j es aris jogi r es aris realuri s es aris sastiki t es aris tastika u es aris uro f es aris fanqari q es aris qali gh es aris ghipi y es aris yeli sh es aris shors ch es aris chanachqei c es aris cirki dz es aris dzalian w es aris wameba W es aris Wama x es aris xili j es aris juisi h es aris hamaki Sezoni 6 *1. gadarch’enis p’uli... ra? *2. Slokini t’avdaskhma (Hiccup Attack) SEZONI 7 *1. gela akhali samushao (Gela's New Job) *2. partiis samsonadzeebi sakhli (Party in the samsonadzeebi house) *3. dzveli da akhali(Old and New) *4. Finali filmi *5. saboloo(Final)